In the manufacture of glass containers, occasionally containers will be produced where the bottoms of the containers will not be in a plane which is perpendicular to the central axis of the container. When this is true, the container will be what is termed a "leaner". In other words, as the container sits on its bottom, the vertical axis of the container will lean to one side or another, as the case may be. These types of containers create a problem when they are passed through filling lines and capping machines. Since the container is normally guided through these lines by sidewall engagement of the containers and they move along sliding on their bottoms, if the vertical axis of the container is not essentially vertical relative to the bottom of the container; therefore, "a leaner", the filling equipment, as it is lowered into the container mouth for filling, may jam against the finish or rim of the container or not enter the finish, resulting in an unfilled container.
With this in view, it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus which may be positioned at one station on an already-existing container inspection machine, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,409, and to gauge containers for "lean".
The above-mentioned patent discloses apparatus for handling containers through a series of inspection positions whereat the containers are examined for various defects. The present invention may economically be included as a gauge at one of the stations that are presently found on this handling equipment.
In addition to the production of glass containers that may have their bases out of alignment with the axis of the container, where filling equipment may be impaired, the production of tumblers may also occur where the bottom is out of perpendicularity with the central axis. While this fault may not impair the use of the tumbler, it is certainly a defect to be avoided from a marketing point of view. Tableware that is not straight sided or does not have a horizontal base relative to its vertical axis would provide an odd appearance.